The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land
by Darth Raven
Summary: Amborgus now has five heirs after loosing his first born. Each one has thier own ideas. This story tells how the quints begin their own nations and what happens to them along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land**

**Chapter 1**

_The birth of the Quints_

Amborgus the elven king of The Kingdom of Fortona paced back and forth awaiting the birth of his child outside the bedroom. He was extremely worried about his wife Elindala already had one miscarriage and his son stayed behind at the inn they once lived during The Elven/Troll Wars. Then the midwife came and announced that he a daughter. Then two minutes later she announced the he had a son. Then two minutes later she announced he had another son. Then two minutes later she came out and said you have another son. '_Surely after all those children I'll have one that will survive.'_ Amborgus thought to himself. Then four minutes later she announced that he had yet another son and then she said, "Sire you may go in now but her and little ones are resting, so you should wait before going in Sire."

"Have four more Cradles made and brought in as soon as they are made and have Theton sent to the Throne room" replied Amborgus.

She bowed and carried out his orders. He walked to the Throne Room; waiting was his royal Wizard Theton "Greetings, Sire what is the pleasure of this visit tonight" Theton asked?

"I would like to know the fate of children" Answered Amborgus.

"Yes, Sire but I will need to prepare for the spell and will you bring them all to meet me tomorrow night "replied Theton.

"Yes I will," said Amborgus.

They both bowed and left the room. He walked to his bedroom. When got there his wife smiled up him and said, "What are we going to name them."

"The girl's name will be Lyndsayalathsus after her great great great great great Grandmother (meaning Black one), and the boys' names will be Salatarus (pure one), Nymbyus (underwater one), Calatarus (tan one), and Tymbyus after the very first royal guard (wild one)" replied Amborgus. The cradles were in room and all the babies were in them and as Amborgus kissed his wife and she died.

They next day he had funeral for his beloved wife. She was buried in the spot where the first meet. Only the priest and Amborgus, his Mother, and her father attended because her youngest sister married Elrodain and went on journey with him where he became the king of the snow elves which was a group elves that believe humans and elves should once again live together, and rest of family his family and hers died in the Elven/Troll Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land**

**Chapter 2 **

_Theton's Prophecies_

Amborgus had all his children brought to Theton's chamber. Theton was ready. First he picked up Lyndsay and said the following "For her I see a troubled young lady who's always fighting for what she believes in. She will be extremely jealous that her brother is your heir and not her. She will become the first female general and become know as the Iron General. She will start a nation were females rule and become priests. The males as females and may also train as warriors and mages. She has very dark heart that will eventfully win her over. Because her dark heart she will meet and fall for a fiend who will lead her to the underground where she worship and follow a dark goddess. She will be able to control dragons. And this is all see for her and doesn't know what any of this means."

Next he picked up Salatarus and said "He will be your Heir and be as harsh king and make many mistakes his people will suffer for them. He also will be able to control dragons. That is all see for him."

Then he picked up Nymbyus and said "He will start a nation under the sea and be a great king and have nation were humans and elves come together and live in harmony where he rules both nations. All his people of both races will love him, and this all see for him. He also will be able to control dragons."

Next picked up Calatarus and said "He will be great king and warrior that able him to control dragons. He starts a nation where many humans live with elves, and that all see for him. I don't what this means either.

Then picked up Little Tymbyus and said: "Ah he will achieve most of all. He will be a strong warrior like Calatarus. He will fall in love with a human princess which in return will start a war between our two nations over territories. He will also in self defense kill the human king's oldest son and seriously injurer the youngest son to where he is crippled. This will anger the father and he will disown his daughter.

He will have four children her with before she dies then go to find a kingdom where humans and elves in harmony. His kingdom will be savage one were everyone lives of land. This kingdom will be very harsh place to live, and is that all I see for him. I see also that they all will control dragons. . He will also have twins with his elven wife and a son which will cause her to die in childbirth because of the harsh conditions."

"And for all them I see that on there sixteenth birthdays a strange group of people will come to get your children" he added

Amborgus smiled and wondered as left Theton's chambers with his children he wondered what all meant but was nice to hear they would achieve great things. He then went bed but laid awake trouble about his daughter's future.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land**

**Chapter 3 **Young Elves Grow

It had been five years since his children were born and the death of his beloved Elindala. He raised his Quints as equally as possible. He played with them and did everything for them. His mother took care needs that he could not and when he needed a break for them. The royal mail carrier brought a letter from Elrodian his younger half brother he had not seen in years. It said:

My Dear Brother,

_I have received you letter and decided to_

_reply to sorry it took so long we are far away_

_from each other._

_I have missed you so much since I_

_started the Snow Elves. I am fine_

_though it is my understand that you finally_

_got some heirs. Sorry to hear_

_about your wife but it is good that the kids are ok._

_I have written because I coming to see u with my own heirs._

_Love,_

_Elrodian_

He folded letter and went to prepare his children for the day they would met their uncle for the first time in their lives and probably the last. Ty was trying to climb out of the crib again. Amborgus quickly pick up his son and dressed him in nice clothing. He proceeded to dress his other children putting a dress on Ly would thought 'Yuck why do have I wear this thing it looks stupid". Amborgus could tell his daughter was uncomfortable but said to her "It makes you look like a lady. And you need to look nice for your uncle who is coming to visit."

She was not happy wearing this infernal dress but she did so, because she knew it would make her father very happy. Just as they all were dressed and the was a knock on the door. It was Elrodian and his offspring. Elrodian hugged is short brother and picked him up in the process and said "Big Bro I have missed you so."

"I have missed you as well. It has been so long. We have much to catch up on" Amborgus replied.

"Well we are here for at least a week or so. I like you to meet three of my children my oldest is named Kalamorus but he stayed behind to look after the kingdom. This is my oldest girl Raylinea, My youngest daughter Stacelyne, and my youngest boy and youngest child Hymburym" Elrodian explained.

"Interesting you named on them after my father" Amborgus replied.

"Yes that I did even though he hated me and never knew my human father. He was only father I ever knew" Elrodian answered.

Amborgus nodded as motioned for their mother to bring his children. They were brought into the room and lined up in front their father according to the time they were born. "This is my only daughter Lyndsayalathsus, my oldest son Salatarus, second son Calatarus, third son Nymbyus, and fourth son and my youngest Tymbyus" Amborgus explained.

He greeted his mother, his nephews, and his niece and could tell she was uncomfortable in the dress. He talked to them and told stories of his and their fathers adventures in their younger days. Ty look up at his uncle and said "When I met my girl I am going name our first child after you because you are so cool".

"I would like that. I like to talk to you father a little while why don't you go play your cousins" He replied.

The kids all left to play while Amborgus and Elrodian talked about different things. Amborgus told him about the prophecies of his own children. It was soon time for him to leave.

On the Quints sixteenth birthday there was a knock the castle doors. The servants open the door and four strange figures stood there. Theton approached and said "let them in they are excepted."

They did as the royal wizard command and let the two females and two males in. they followed Theton. Amborgus talked with the four and watch as they took his Quints away. They each received a dragon Ly received a red dragon because well of her dark heart and well her future. Ny received a Lung dragon. Ty received a Bronze dragon, Cal received a Black dragon and Sal a green dragon. They all received extensive training and like promised where return two days before the coming age ceremony


	4. Chapter 4

The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land Chapter 4They Quints Coming of Age Ceremony

Five years later and the Quints were getting ready for their big day. A month before the Quints big day they had to have their primal ceremony to see if they could become adults. The young elves would have about a month before their coming of age ceremony out in the wilds. The boys had to spend there month in the forest, but Ly would have her time in the plains as her female ancestors did before the meet the males. The purpose of spending time out in the wild was that if couldn't survive out in the wild you were unworthy are banished forever or the young elf might be dead. If the young died he mourned and buried. If the young came back after his/her cermorony and did it in fashion the parents had said they become adults. They could only take their dragons because life was bond to them, but their father Amborgus only agreed in the effect that they don't use their dragons as a time out in the wild.

The Quints agreed their father's terms. They could use their wits and not their dragons. The royal priests were assigned to watch the Quints completed their training with fairness or if they had died. If they used their dragon they would not complete the ceremony and would forever be banish from the elven kingdom cheating and disobeying their father. They had to complete it on their own.

Ly spent her trial near the humans, but she managed to avoid them, because she was basically she had travel in a nomad fashion like her ancestors did. She liked traveling from place to place. She loved being alone and with no males telling her what do. For her the trial was a lot harder, but she managed to rough it.

Ty just love being out in the open forest alone. It meant that he finally be alone. He could finally sit alone and think without interruption. He spent his days after mealtimes thinking of Sarah and her bright red hair. He wonder what humans where like after all the elves haven't associated with them in 750 years. He also wondered if they were so different than just the ears. He wonders what it would be like to kiss her and touch her passionately.

Of course he had remembered when he was studying that humans and elves once lived together after humans where banished from the kingdom and went to a far away land. What that meant totally confused him Ty, but it made him wonder if humans came from us just how different are they for him.

Ny spent most of time daydreaming something he never had done before. He wondered what it was like to be a father and if he would ever find the right person because none of Elven girls back home appealed to him. He looked forward to becoming an Admiral of the first Royal Navy for the elves.

Cal wondered what it would be like to be a father. He had a girl In mind he wanted to marry her name was Myra and she was the daughter of Theton. After his coming of age ceremony he would really get much but raising a family was enough for him.

Sal spent his time about what it would be like to be the next king and well to have a wife he only wanted one heir. He thought that having more than one child would cause problems.

Soon the month was up they came back and were escorted them to the castle. They had long ceremony that bored Ty to death. Ty had to wear the huge ceremonial sword. What was the, propose besides he wanted this to hurry so he meet Sarah. Ly hated wearing the white dress, she preferred black clothing and she recumbently took a husband, but she was afraid if she children she would die like her mother. Cal loved everything about ceremony it meant he could finally get married. He thought it would be great to have a wife and family. Ny was indifferent didn't know what think. Sal loved turning it because it meant he was one step closer to being king.

The five came out of their rooms, and they walked to the meeting hall and stood in row in front of the high priest. The high priest mumbled in elven "I hereby acknowledge that you five are adults and will receive your wives and husband when the tine comes.

Each one them was married except Ny whom didn't seem to fit with any of females of his age and Ty who never received a wife because his father knew of his fate. Ly, Cal, and Sal mated with their spouses


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land**

Chapter 5 _A Treaty Is Sighed _

Amborgus wanted the king of humans to sign a treaty. One the royal guards was standing next to when Amborgus said to him "Summon my daughter I need her to do a task for me."

"As you wish sire" he said as he bowed and went to get her.

"Yes father you called" she replied as she opens the door.

"Yes my fine daughter I would like to get your brother Tymbyus to come here".

"As you wish father I shall do as you asked" she said as bowed and rushed to get her brother.

Lying on his dragon was a golden hair and golden-eyed youth daydreaming about anything and everything. He loved to be just by himself. He was extremely adventurous young elf. Then while daydreaming, a young black skinned, violet eyed, and white haired female elf approached him and said, "Brother Father wants to see you right now".

He looked up her with glaring eyes and replied "Oh all right Ly but what he want. what did I do."

"I don't know he just told me to summon you" answered Lyndsay.

He got up and went with his sister. Wondering what he had done this time. They approached the meeting room.

"Yes father what do need," asked Tymbyus.

"I want you to go the human lands and give them this treaty to sign" answered Amborgus.

"Yes father" Tymbyus said while he bowed to his father. As Ty left his father the king Amborgus had thought 'Oh dear I just sent him to the human kingdom I forgot about Theton's prophecy. I may have just doomed his life in to life of exile'

He went outside and flew his dragon Mika to the human kingdom. The castle was huge Ty knocked on the huge door and servant open and showed to the meeting room. As he was walking Ty looked around the castle it was huge. Finally he arrived their and sitting there was the human king his two sons and two daughters by his side. Ty looked at the youngest daughter. She was the beautiful female had ever seen because, she had red hair.

"Your majesty, my father would like you to sign this treaty to bring peace to our lands for now and forever" Ty spoke.

"Yes of course and what fine young man you must be to come all by yourself" answered the human king. This made Ty smile and feel proud.

As Ty waited quietly for treaty to be signed. Sarah the youngest daughter whispered to her sister" I think his ears are very cute and he is cute to".

Ty looked at her and smiled. They both giggled and her sister responded in whisper "I think he heard you".

They both giggled and Ty smiled even more. Finally the treaty is signed and the father looked up and saw his daughter laughing as handed Ty the treaty and said "What is going on are guys having fun".

"Yes we telling the elf a joke father" Sarah replied looking strait at Ty.

"Is this true" he asked Ty.

"Yes" then he walked out the door, but as he was getting on his dragon Sarah approached him and asked, "Will ever meet again"?

"Yes in five years the day after my coming of age ceremony at the beach edge of the island."

"Will explain to me what that is" asked Sarah

"It is ceremony when elves become adults I am not one yet, my people like Ceremonies" answered Ty

They smiled and Sarah looked up at Ty flying away and looked forward to the five years and she went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Elven Nations Volume 1 Quints Split the Land**

Chapter 6

_The Meetings_

Today was his big day. He had casually talked with humans before but he was unaware that meeting her today would change his life forever. Ty got up way before sunrise to meet his new human friend Sarah. He got on his dragon and flew to the beach were Sarah was painetly waiting for him to arrive.

Meanwhile in some otherworld far off in distance was a demon named Fargon sailing a huge ship which he was captain of was chasing Tiamat which he had always done when suddenly he saw two of her and followed one of them and ended up in strange new place with other Tiamat (Titiana) Saying " yes this new device works" uncaring that she had unentionally brought Fargon with her. Not that she really cared about the fact that she had brought him here in the first place.

"Hey why did you bring me to this place Tiamat, and where is this place?" ask Fargon.

"As bringing you here that you came was an accident, but my name is not Tiamat it's Titiana. For your harsh remarks I shall take your first-born son on his 16th elven year. Oh and this place is called P.O.T.A or Planet of the Animals. As of right now I have no way bringing you home. But you are welcome to stay here." Answered Titiana.

Fargon was about to say something to her, but she disappeared into the early morning skies where all he could see were strange constellations.

Three really weird constellations, they are: one five headed dragon in fighting posture who is facing a huge dragon with a fighting posture and another dragon who had look of concern and anger. It was a very different sky. He decided to explore this new world.

It was still dark when Ty arrived at the beach, but it would soon be sunset in a couple of hours. Sitting on the beach with a small fire going was Sarah. She looked up into the morning sky and saw Ty's dragon. Ty landed his dragon by the fire. She smiled at Ty and he smiled back.

"My name is Sarah. May I ask yours?" said as she moved next to Ty.

"Yes you can. My name Tymbyus" he replied not relizaling she couldn't pronce it.

She looked at him extremely confused and asked "Is there a smaller version of your name I can't pronounce it. I'm sorry I can't say that".

He smiled and replied "There's no need to apologize I did not realize you couldn't pronce it, but yes you can call me Ty."

"So you are full adult now Ty?" She asked him.

"Yes that I am. May I kiss you?" Ty replied.

She looked a t him with a smile and said "Yes".

Ty kissed and touched her and then ask if wanted to go further she nodded. Ty kissed her passionately touched her passionately and finally they mated a couple of times and they laid naked down for a bit.

Sailing further in this unfamiliar world Fargon looked around the vast ocean he saw land in the distant. Coming toward him was the elven royal navy commanded by none other than Ny the prince of the elven kingdom. Fargon attacked Ny without realizing who he was not that he cared.

Fargon destroyed Ny's ship causing him what look like he drowned. In anger Stromwind destroyed Fargon's ship leaving him shipwrecked on the beach near Ty's and Sarah's position.

He lay on beach for a bit to catch his strength and passed out only to awake in a strange tower room that looked like it had been craved out a tree. The roof was made entirely of leaves sown together. There was an inky black elven female writing in her diary at her desk. She looked up at him and said "Oh you are awake. I am Lyndsayalathsus and named after my great grandmother who was the first Elven queen. I found you while searching for my brothers Ty and Ny. All I found was remains of your ship and my brothers Ny's. And my brothers Ty and Ny were now where to be found. Ny ship was destroyed and I can't find his dragon either. I fear that was a great battle and my brother had drowned along with his entire crew."

Even though she did not show it Fargon could tell she was saddened by the loss of her brother. He reaches over to comfort her. Even though She married to Lexis she did didn't really feel tied down to him and figured she could more than one mate so she made love him which caused her to conceive a son. She basically kept Fargon in her room at all times because no one really came up except her family. She told him about her husband and how she didn't care about having more then one mate he was happy with that and didn't really care. After awhile she Introduced him to her family as just someone she found although her father could sense more going on and he never question her on it but he didn't approve it was her choice and given all that he saw in her future he accepted it.


End file.
